<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kakashi &amp; Saku for Grit by KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836591">Kakashi &amp; Saku for Grit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay/pseuds/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay'>KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, for grits series, might color later, seven or two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay/pseuds/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fanart for grit's series, Seven or Two. Hope you like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grit/gifts">grit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided at like four am, after reading Seven or Two. I'm gonna draw some Kakashi and Sakura, bc why not?? Let me know what you think in the comments etc. This isn't the final version but I don't plan to remove anything, so you can see all the drafts and stuff I might have changed as I go and possibly improve upon it.</p><p>I did chop the floof a bit. Also, Sakura is inspired by grit's profile picture by mrotisky.</p><p>(Text: Help I've accidently adopted.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Here's the new version w/ color (but lacking hair shading, as I've legit just realized.)</p><p>Also more proportionate head, yay!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Variants! (Including properly shaded hair, oof)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This has the variants that I might've mentioned. Some are dumb, some are small and this also has the very base sketch (which is<em> super</em> dumb)</p><p>colored lineart</p><p>side-eye</p><p>hair!!</p><p>the dumbest base sketch in the history of base sketches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't super great. So I might post the drafts later (Which are actually pretty funny) and possibly color it, make some touchups. Hope you like what I've got anyways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>